Chaos Theory
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Max finds an old friend of the Rangers, one they thought was lost to them! (Side bar one shot) what if Jason wasn't dead and had been kidnapped by Mondo's henchmen to throw the Rangers into chaos. Tommy's Chaos theory applies to this one!


Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Max, or there'd've been more episodes! DVD section...hint hint! I hope I do this one justice. You might see some familiar characters in here. I don't own anything else you recognize. Rated T: Violence. Course language.

Chaos Theory:

Max was having one of those days, school had been challenging, but interesting, he had three sets of pages to get done by friday, and he wasn't sure if he was going to get anything done, considering, he'd have to give some time to it today, even though he'd been more tired since he got the position of Capbearer.

Max sighed and swore he'd have a half nap before he cracked open his first book. He set his alarm for half an hour, and then pulled his cap over his eyes, and fell asleep. He didn't dream too badly anymore but this one was weird. A woman's voice, calling him, not his mother's.

He woke up, and cracked his book open, and did his homework he smiled as he got most of the questions filled in, and most of them right. He _had _been paying attention to Virgil's babble.

He wondered about his dream and shook his head. He sighed when he got a summons from Virgil in the paper. "VIRGIL..." He whined and he left his mom a message on the machine. He went and then found the portal, on a busy LA street near downtown, and he fell throught the portal again, he sighed. "Deathwish..." "Don't need to make a deathwish, this thing is a deathwish." He groused, as he fell out of the portal, and Norman caught him. "Ha! Got you Mighty One!" He said.

"Upside down no less, thanks Normy." He said and got righted again. "Heheheh." He chuckled. "So now what Virgil?" He asked. He waited for the anicent fowl to say something, and then there was a different portal not opened by the cap. "What the?" He muttered. There was a swirl of magic, dark purple smoke, and there was a pained grunt as the person landed on his back. He moved and groaned as he got up, and Norman reached over, and helped him up.

He grunted and got up. "Hi. Sorry for dropping in." He said and his head pounded. Norman helped him up, and the nameless guy smiled. "Thanks." he said. "You are?" Max asked, still careful about traitors, remembering Maximillion. The guy smiled. "Jason Lee Scott." Norman froze. "Jason Lee Scott?" He asked.

Jason smiled. "You know who I am?" He asked. He smiled. "Yeah, a certian woman I know also named Lee, told me." Jason started. "She's alive?" He choked. Virgil came to him and nodded. "Thank gods." "Our child?" Max winced. Jason breathed a sigh of pain. Max smiled. He brought out a communicator. Jason's eyes went wide.

"You know her well enough to gain one of those?" He asked in a choked voice. Max nodded. "Could you call them?" He asked. Max nodded. "Yeah." "Just give me a second." He lifted the communicator to his lips. "Silver Zeo, this is Max, come in. Silver Zeo this is Max, come in please." There was a little static and then there was a female voice on the other end of the line. "This is Silver Zeo, heya Max!" "Is everything okay?" She worried.

"Yeah yeah, everything is fine, we've got company though of your kind, an old friend of yours." Max motioned to Jason to come to his side. There was a cleared voice, and then, "Honey?" He asked. She almost dropped the communicator. "Jason?!" She choked.

"Yeah baby I am here." She teared up, "How?" She choked he smiled. "Long long story." He said.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna get Tommy he's not going to believe till he sees ya dear." "Gotta get Reefside on the horn," She said. "Hang in there guys." she said. "Where are you?" Max looked at Virgil. "Africa." he said.

"Right." She said. Sarra let them go, and then he sighed. They waited and then there was a teleportation. The two of them appeared, and Sarra teared. "Jason?!" She looked at him and her hands flew to her nose and mouth. Tommy went over first and looked at his friend, his brother at arms, best friend in the universe. "BRO!" He hugged him.

Sarra walked over to Jason, after Tommy let him go, Jason couldn't get over the spiky 'do. "Nice hair man." Tommy chuckled. "Thanks bro." She heard. Jason looked at his woman. She'd couldn't have been more beautiful. "Hey, gorgeous!" He said and she teared. "Jason!" She moaned. She pulled into his arms, and he held her. He was here whole and alive. Sarra just sighed as she felt his skin, his arms around her. "Darling, its okay." "Its okay." He said and she moaned as she did, she shuddered against him. "Oliver's law, not Murphy's law anymore. Anything that can go wrong,..." She muttered and Tommy hit her on the back of the head with a slap. "O..." She grunted. Sarra sighed as she curled into his embrace. Sarra felt his touch and she sighed in his arms. Smiling she held his hand after she let him breathe. "Thanks guys." Sarra choked as she told her friends.

Sarra smiled as she dried her eyes. Norman went to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks old man." She said. He nodded. Jason looked at him. "We knew each other when we rescued Jim Ellison." "I knew Max when I used to live near him and his mom." "You still in the same house?" She asked the kid. He laughed. "Yeah." He said fondly.

Sarra sighed as she looked at Virgil. "So there's a quicker portal outta here, back to U.S. Of A? Or do I need to hitch a megaship?" she asked. Virgil looked at the map. "Hrmmm..." He spent a few moments and was able to calculate a quicker way that would only require four portals.

They got home, and Sarra smiled. "Alright, ya three are good to take care?" she asked after they got back. Norman nodded, as did Max. "Yeah, we're good." Max said. She hugged the three. "Take care of ya selves." "If yas need me holla." she said and Norman nodded and hugged her. They left her and Tommy and Jason. Norman looked at Jason. "Don't leave her again." Jason nodded. "Not if I could help it, I couldn't help it last time when Mondo threw that lookalike bot at them." He said as he nodded his head towards his friends. Sarra quirked an eyebrow.

She smiled as she let them go, and Jason curled his arm around her waist. She kissed his temple. Tommy smiled. "I'll take care of them both." He said and she smiled as Norman nodded. "I know you will." they went to the next portal and it was good. And Jason and Tommy and Sarra went back to normal life. Peace.

The End.


End file.
